Hermione's Lethal Drink
by AmerieIes
Summary: This is my first FF. Draco is forced to carry out a dare that involves Hermione and a bottle of Brandy. I'm sure that you can see where this is going. Enjoy! And for those of you that have already read it, I fixed chapter 1 so please re-read!
1. Taking the Drink

It was the middle of the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, listening to Professor Snape yell at Neville. Ron slipped a note to Hermione. In scrawled letters, she could make out the words, "Me, Date, Lunch, and talk". These words meant absolutely nothing to Hermione, so she ignore the rest of the class.

Finally, the bell rang and Hermione jumped out of her seat. She ran hurriedly up the stairs. She was extremely hungry.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron pasted A group of people. They noticed Draco Malfoy in the middle of them.

One of the people yelled "Hey Draco! If you claim that you never give up a dare, then I dare you to slip the Granger girl some some of your Brandy and get her loopy."

"You call that a dare?"

Harry and Ron attempted to hang back and find out the whole story. Another person called out "And if you do get her tipsy, then you have to stay with her."

They could see the look of fear in his eyes, but he replied smugly, "You people make up horrible dares. Of course I'll do it."

Ron and Harry: *Gasp!!!*

The group began to break apart. Ron and Harry dashed up the stairs noiselessly without being noticed. They were about to go into the Great Hall when they realized that they still had their morning robes on. None of the group had made it there yet, so they ran to their dormitory.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked slowly to there tower. Crabbe was breathing heavily. "So... how... are you... gonna get... the Brandy?"

"My cousin sent me a bottle of it over the summer. I sneaked it in through my bag. I was planning to save it for a late night party, but i could compromise it. I'm sure it won't take much. If not, we could always steal some from Dumbledork." They waked into their dorm and Draco grabbed the large bottle. He hid on the inside of his robes. Then, they made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron still hadn't made it, but the feast hadn't started yet. Draco slipped under the table. He crawled slowly on the floor. He was enjoying his view very much. He stopped when he heard Hermione's voice. Draco slid backwards and peered across the table at her. She was turned around taking. After he had checked to make sure that no teachers were watching, he pulled the bottle of Brandy out and dumped half of the bottle into her cup. Snake like, as always, he slithered across the ground to the Slytherin table.

Hermione grabbed her glass and took a great, big gulp. Draco watched intently as her eyes got bigger with every swig. Suddenly, Harry and Ron came running through the doors screaming, "Hermione! Hermione, don't drink anymore! Hermine Nooooooo!!!!!" They looked over and saw Malfoy smirking. "What's wrong with Granger? Eh, Potter?"

Hermione stood up. She staggered around for a moment and then waked over to the Slytherin table. She leaned on the table in front of Draco. "Did you put this" She pointed at her throat. "in my goblet?" She sounded very hot tempered.

"Uh... Yes." He replied with hesitation.

She gave a drunken giggle. "Thank you. This is the best f*** ever." She walked around the edge of the table and sat down beside him. "Do ya' wanna go back to your dorm and finish it off?" Hermione was using a flirty tone that ron, nor Harry had ever heard.

Draco's expression became worried. "Um..." The boy that gave him the dare gave him a warning look. "O.K."

She grabbed his hand and jerked him up. The teachers wer still not paying attention. Ron and Harry chased after them yelling at Draco "Let her go! She doesn't want to go with you!"

She pivoted around on one foot. They could see the fire burning in her eyes. That was enough for them. They turned around and jogged back to lunch.

"When they reached the Slytherin Common Room, Pansy was sitting in one of the armchairs. She saw the two of them together and her and Hermione had a stare down. Pansy spoke first. "What do you think... your doing trying to shag Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh. I wasn't trying to. I was about to."

"He's mine BITCH!!!" Pansy said this with a very western accent.

"Oh! Come on! Try it.... That's right. All, Talk."

They made to Draco's room without meeting anybody. Hermione leaned in toward Draco and whispered in his ear "I've always thought you were hot." Her breath was warm and seducing. Draco shuddered with the effort of withholding his natural, male instinct. She leaned in a little closer and kissed him. Instead of pulling away, he gave in and leaned in even closer.

* * *

**Sooo?? How do you all like it? This is my very first story and i'm not sure if it's very good. I wrote it just to entertain myself really... anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Getting Her Out

_****__****_

Sorry it took me so long to update. Since I'm kind of new my friend (mirifaery, check out her story, Firewhiskey and POTO on FACEBOOK!) had to show me how. Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

Suprisingly, Hermione was a very good kisser. Then it hit him, he was _kissing Hermione! _At this thought, he jumped backwards, hitting his head against the wall. He soon realized that that was a mistake, because Hermione pinned him there and kissed him again. The second that she let up, he ducked under her arm and dashed out of the room.

Back in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry had been discussing what Hermione would do to Malfoy if he came on to her.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Of course she would punch him, Drunk or not! Remember third year?!" Ron remarked.

"_Well, _I suppose your right. I still think that we should have followed them." Harry replied. "At a distance of course."

Suddenly, they felt hands grip their shoulders. When they looked up, they saw _Malfoy's_ gray eyes looking down at them with a true look af fear in them.

"Where's Hermione?" They asked worriedly.

"She's in my dormitory! Trying to... to... Just come get her! I don't care if I lose the bet! Just get the bloody mudblood off of my bed!" He was nearly screaming at them.

"Ooook..." They sounded unsure but they jumped up and ran towards the door at the same time.

Once they got to the dormitory, hermione had already passed out. She was laying on her back with one arm across her chest and the other tangled in her hair. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of her non-moving body.

"You killed her!"

"No, you dimwit! She's passed out!" Draco replied, clearly wanting to laugh at Ron's overreaction.

Together, Harry and Ron lifted Hermione off of the bed. After they got up to the Gryffindor dormitory, they placed Hermione on the couch in the common room. It was near 11 'o' clock, so everyone else would most likely be in bed already. The boys started on an essay that Proffessor Snape had given them. A few minutes later, they heard a moan come from the couch. Hermione had awakened.

"Wha...? What happened? Is the feast over? Why does my head hurt?" She managed to stammer this through the ringing in her ears.

"Uh... You fell... On the way, uh... up to your room." Ron lied.

"Um.. Yeah." Harry said after getting a strict look from Ron. "We heard a thud and went to see what had happened."

"Oh. Why do I smell like cologne?"

"Um... It's mine. I got it from Percy. He didn't like the smell of it, so he, uh, gave it to me."

"It smells delightful. I think that i'm going to bed now." And with that, she slowly and carefully walked up the stairs.

Harry looked at Ron and laughed. Ron returned a sly smile and they went back to their homework.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! I know that it isn't really that interesting and not what you expected, but my mom was watching and i couldn't do much with it. Plus, I just don't feel like re-typing it. Sorry if it dissapointed you! Anyway, REVIEW!!!! Pweeeeeeese!!!!_**


End file.
